Keeping Secrets
by flameelement
Summary: Makoto and Sousuke have a secret and their friends find out. i dont own Free!


Keeping Secrets

Makoto Tachibana smiled as he watched his little brother and sister playing around in the livingroom when he heard the doorbell ring. He shot up and all but ran to the door trying not to yank it open. He smiled brightly when he saw who was standing there.

" Sousuke-kun, you're here. Come on in" Makoto said still smiling at the raven haired teen in front of him. The taller teen nodded before stepping inside and taking his shoes off before proceeding toward the couch smiling slightly when Ren and Ran ran up to him.

"Sou-kun you came," Ran squeeled excitedly looking up at her brothers friend.

"Of course I did, I said I was didn't I." he told the little girl while ruffling her hair before he turned to her twin brother and doing the same.

"Ren, Ran Sousuke and I are going to be upstairs, okay?" Makoto said after walking up to Sousukes side. The twins pouted and protested, " but we want to play with Sou-kun, Onii-chan."

"You can play with him later we have to study for school." Makoto explained gently. Turning toward Sousuke he asked, " do you want anything to drink or snack on Sousuke-kun?"

"No thanks Makoto," replied Yamazaki knowing that they were going to do more then 'studying' as the brunette had told his siblings. He turned and started toward the stairs with Makoto following him, he already knew where he was going having been there many times before. after entering his boyfriend of six months room and closing it after the brunette he smiled gently at him and asked slyly, "Studying huh?" The statement brought a slight blush to the shorter males cheeks.

"Well I wasnt going to tell them what we're actully going to do can I now?" Makoto smiled cheekly. That smile made Sousuke grin and think that none of his friends would ever think of Makoto as anything but innocent and not capable of being seductive in any way, but Sousuke knew that he could Bring Sousuke down to his knees if he wanted to. "Oh, and what are we going to be doing exactly Tachibana?" the raven asked faining cluelessness.

"Oh I don't know I was thinking you would have a few ideas in mind," Makoto said as he slowly made his way to the bed and sat down on it and looked up at Sousuke.

"I might have few things that come to mind," he said sitting down next to his boyfriend. He looked at Makoto before grabbing the back of his neck and smashing their lips together in a rough kiss that had the younger swimmer moaning softly into the kiss causing Sousuke to push him back onto the bed and climbing on top without breaking the kiss. Makoto was the first to break the kiss the need to breath becoming too much. They both stared at each other for a moment before kissing again this was wasnt was more chaste and sweet compared to the last one. Sousuke broke away only to start kissing down Makoto's neck as Makoto started to unbutton Sousuke's shirt pushing it of his shoulders as he pulled away to shrug it off and do the same to the teen beneath him. Makto wrapped his arms around Sousukes neck pulling him down before they were kissing roughly again and as Sousuke ran his tongue along Makoto's lower lip Makoto opened his mouth allowing him entrance to the warm wet cavern that he loved. Just as Makoto ran his hands down his boyrfriends back and down to his pants button the door burst open causing the two to spring apart and look toward the interruption. They both froze in shock and horror upon seeing Rin, Haru, Nagisa, and Rei standing there with there mouths wide open in complete and utter surprise and shock.

"ummmm," Makoto said as he slowly pulled out from underneath Sousuke and sat up straight. His face has both bright red and deathly pale. He hadn't wanted their friends to find out like this, him and Sousuke had been waiting to tell them as they had been waiting for the right time, he guessed now they didn't have much of a choice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Rin demanded to know his face was red as well. The others, including Haru, nodded.

"Umm w-well..." Makoto stammered out, but before he could say anything else Sousuke spoke up.

"What does it look like Rin, Makoto and I and were making out and you guys interrupted us," everybody in the room stared at the Butterfly swimmer for a second.

" Well that was obvious, Sou-chan," Nagisa said, " we want to know why?"

"Because we're dating and have been for six months," Sousuke stated out right looking at them with sheilded eyes as he moved over to his silent and scared looking partener and put his arms around him as if trying to protect him from their reactions.

They were silent for a moment before Haru spoke up, " Congrats Makoto. If he makes you happy then I'm happy for you." What he said made Sousuke smile and nod at him. Makoto brightened considerably and surged over to his best friend and pulled him into a hug. Haru just accepted it knowing how much it meant to his green-eyed friend, but he did give a small smile.

After Haru spoke up everybody started to congratulate them and wish them happyness. Then Nagisa stated "You know what you guys shouldn't keep secrets from us, then we wouldn't have walked in.''


End file.
